


A Birthday For Tig

by molstrom



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: It's Tig's birthday. Tig hates his birthday, but Gemma decides that the club needs to celebrate anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Birthday For Tig

I’ve always hated my birthday. Ever since I was a kid. Some years my mom tried to make it a pleasant experience, but something always went wrong, so as I got older I started avoiding everyone on my birthday. In the service, the other guys quickly figured out not to mention my birthday. 

In my first few years with the club, Gemma tried to make a big deal of it, but when I didn’t cooperate she stopped. For the past 10 years or so her efforts on my birthday have consisted of kissing my cheek and saying:  
“Happy birthday, Tiggy.”

This year, my birthday falls three days after we get out of prison and with everything the club has going on I’m not surprised when I see Gemma this morning and she doesn’t mention the birthday. I don’t bring it up, because as much as I enjoy our private moments, I’m not sad she forgot.

I’m sitting in the clubhouse with Piney snarking at the prospects when they don’t pour our drinks fast enough when Juice walks in and says:  
“We need to go to Clay’s.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Tig, you may feel comfortable questioning Gemma’s orders, but I don’t. She’ll castrate me.”

Piney barks out a laugh and says:  
“Boy’s not wrong.”  
I take the last swallow of my drink and say:  
“Well then, let’s go see what the Queen wants.”

Piney and I both stand up and start to walk out of the clubhouse. When we realize the prospects aren’t following us I turn around and say:  
“Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? Let’s go! Move your asses!”  
When they start scrambling to follow us I shake my head and mutter:  
“Fucking prospects.”  
Juice laughs and nods as we walk out of the building.

When we get to Clay and Gemma’s I tap on the door as I open it saying:  
“What’s up, Gemma?”  
She doesn’t answer, so I walk into the kitchen and from the dining room I hear:  
“Happy birthday, Tiggy.”  
As I turn to face that direction, Juice pats my shoulders and says:  
“Bet you thought she forgot, huh?”  
I mutter back:  
“Yeah, and I was happy about it.”  
He shakes his head and says:  
“Don’t be grumpy. She has never remembered my birthday.”  
“I’ll trade ya.”  
Juice shakes his head and as I start to walk towards Gemma I hear Piney smack Juice’s back and say:  
“Don’t be silly, boy. She remembers your birthday, she just doesn’t care. None of us do.”  
“Thanks, Piney. I appreciate that.”  
“Anytime, kid. Anytime.”

I walk over to Gemma and say:  
“You know I hate my birthday.”  
“Yup. I’m still trying to change that, but this is not just about you, Tiggy. Everyone just got out, Opie just got married, the club is going through some shit. We need to celebrate the good things, and you being here for another year is a good thing, baby. So shut up and let us celebrate you.”

Everyone else walks out from the other room and Gemma says:  
“Tara, Lyla, help me bring out the food. Everyone sit down.”  
As the women leave the room, Clay hugs me and kisses my cheek before saying:  
“Sorry, brother. I tried to stop her, but…”  
“Your wife is a force of nature?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”

We all sit down and eat the meal Gemma puts down in front of us, then there’s cake…complete with singing. I find myself laughing and joking with the other guys and by the end of the night, I’m pleasantly surprised to find that I actually enjoyed my birthday being celebrated. 

Not that I’ll tell Gemma that…Wouldn’t want to encourage her.


End file.
